Undressed
by KerraRose06
Summary: What Happens when two people who have hated eachother for years suddenly feel a new kind of heat.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone I am sorry for the delay of a sharpay story I will be updating soon though.. Anyways I was reading Forbidden Beauty by stessa Which is Fabulous and I was talking to one of my guy friends from HS on line the other night and I got an inspiration to write another story anyways this one will be racy and it will have M rated material but here is the trailer and well let me know what you guys think should I write it or not?

**They came from two different worlds**

Shows a Picture of Troy turning his Head and Sharpay standing up

**He hated her**

cuts to a scene wear Troy is glaring at Sharpay

**She despised him**

Flashes to a scene where Sharpay walks past Troy

**What happens when lines are crossed**

cuts to a scene where Sharpay is being thrown on a bed

**Friendships are betrayed **

"_Your dating my best friend we cant do this anymore!" _

Shows Troy shouting at Sharpay

**And a special new girl comes into the picture**

The scene flashes to Gabriella walking by

**Ashley Tisdale**

shows sharpay walking down the hallway

**Zac Efron**

cuts to Troy playing basketball

**Vannessa Hudgens **

flashes to a scene where Gabriella is studying

**Chris Warren Jr.**

Shows Zeke baking

**Comming to a computer screen near you on Fanfiction.dot **

**Undressed **

A/N: So I know I have to update a sharpay story which I will be doing here shortly I have it written I am just making sure its perfect but anyways let me know what you wonderful people think..anyways Peace Out!


	2. Prologue

_A/N: I am so sorry everyone that I havent updated this in like a year (ok so not literally) but this summer was crazy hanging with all my old HS crew and I went down the Dominican for a week and a half and I am sorry I havent updated! Also facebook took over my life. Here is a prologue its not long but anyways here you go and I am once again I am sorry!_

'I am so bored,' Sharpay Evans thought to herself while sitting in fourth period sociology. On any other normal day she would get a pass and just go to the music practice rooms and work on a song she was writing and composing. Unlike those days this was no normal day this was the day that shook thee Sharpay Evans to the core.

"Mr. Guge may I have a pass to my locker I carelessly forgot my notebook," She stated with her innocent act and signature smile.

"Very well Miss Evans I suggest you be back within minutes unlike last week when you were gone for half of my lecture on the social structure of pre industrial societies." The teacher responded.

"Well of course I'll be back I wouldnt want to miss another riveting lecture," Sharpay replied with her fake excited face. 'God I am so lucky to be such a great actress seriously this is the most uninspiring class I have ever taken'.

With that she left the classroom and headed to her infamous pink locker and clicking her high heel stilettoes every square inch she passed allowing her mind to be cleared to think about the past weekends events. 'That party was pretty happening I must say and well of course I was the life of the party I am Sharpay Evans now,' her thoughts were temporarily dissmissed when she saw a floating piece of paper foating to the ground. Picking it up she read what it said 'Wow for being so cold you had a way of making me feel so hott this weekend'. "What the Hell!" Sharpay exclaimed. She looked at herself in her full length mirror thinking 'how wasted was I on Saturday night? I have to talk to Ryan and Emily as soon as possible.' She then walked back to the utterly boring class with a sense of urgency among her. She walked into class with all eyes on her being well who she is she gave them all the disgusted "what are you looking at" expression and then smiled sweetly at their ding dong of a teacher. Sitting down she tried to recall the events of last Saturday. 'I remember walking into the party and well getting more than enough "god she is so effing hott looks" but I am used to that I mean I am me now. So I of course flashed my hollywood smile that certainly drove them all wild. Now I did walk in and get a cup of jungle juice which had a little bit to much everclear in it hmm after that I started dancing with Emily making all the guys shoot their eyes at me. After that I remember Emily asking me to do something that would shock them all so I shouted out that it was Keg Stand time and I let two guys lift me up while I did an impressive 15 second keg stand. That is when it all got a little fuzzy. Come on Sharpay think was their any guy you danced with or flirted with? Well of course their was I mean I am the best looking girl in East High' Sharpay smiled at that though. 'Of course I flirted with Zeke the poor guy only throws himself at me every single chance he gets but I don't think I did anything that would make him "Hott" now. Come on Sharpay maybe it was Derek we did have a pretty hot and heavy fling last fall or it could have been Pete I have been leading him on since the seventh grade.' Just then her thoughts were interrupted by the bell. Sharpay got up and gathered her things and made her way to her locker which was pretty easy since everyone did part like the red sea for her. What could she say she was special now. Seeing Ryan already there she figured she would ask him since well he was her permanent DD.

"Ryan we need to talk." She exclaimed.

"Why is it about our choreography for the next audition because I think we need to add another jazz square because you know everyone always loves a jazz square."

"Shut up Ryan this is more important than your precious little jazz squares. This weekend you did take me home and I was always on the first floor at Luke's week after Homecoming bash right?" Sharpay stated rather sternly.

"Hmm well I of course took you home you were completely trashed from well the shots and the keg stand and the nearly 3 cups of jungle juice you consumed." He stated

"Yes of course I know what I drank I felt it all the next morning," Sharpay rifled back at her brother.

"Well from what I remember or from keeping my tabs on you, you were always in viewing distance from me." Ryan clearly stated to his twin. "Although there was a time where I was finally getting somewhere with Kayla you know the one from the swimming team when I didnt really look around. Why do you ask anyways?" He questioned.

"Its not really any of your business but lets just say I got a note from someone stating that I made them "hott" and only god knows what that is implying."

"Good question Shar who knows and it could have been any guy at the party I mean you were making your rounds that night and I did tell you that your partying ways would come back to haunt you someday." Ryan said or more or less lectured his sister.

"Save the lecture for someone who cares anyways lets go work on our next audition for the Fall Musical."

"Whatever you say sis."

As the two Evans twins left the hallway to go to the theater a mysterious shadow came out from a connecting hall and whispered, "If only she knew, if only she knew."

_A/N: I am once again sorry don't hate me but I do need to update sooner than once every half a year. Don't worry I am not going to have the story be dark (it will be but in another way). Anyway I am back and well yeah I hope you enjoy it and if not let me know if it was crap tell me it was crap. But no in the first chapter I will give you guys the plot so have no fear.. Have a great day everyone!_


	3. The Encounter

_A/N: Hey everyone I am back and well a lot sooner this time around but yes this weekend my dad and step mom decided that I should come home this weekend and watch their house and dogs while they go off to Florida for their anniversary I tell you they should just have brought me along now! Anyways so I will be a lameo this weekend and be alone so I decided what more perfect time to write! I know good thinking Miss Daley anyways enough about my lame no partying weekend and well here is the first chapter of Undressed! Oh and I will be referring to some partying activities and well I'll explain them all to you guys at the end if you need me to if not then I wont waste my typing skills..._

The incident from the beginning of the week had long since been erased from Sharpay Evans mind to say the least. The blonde goddess was currently overjoyed that along with her twin brother had once again stolen the lead role which would be Rose DeWitt Bukater in the musical adaptation of the movie Titanic."Shar are you decent?" asked a hesitant Ryan.

"Why yes I am Jack!" Sharpay cheerfully responded while stepping out of her bathroom in her stylishly designed bathrobe and her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Shar lets not get into our roles quite yet. Need I remind you that this is probably our last night of partying." Her brother said flatly.

"Good Point but can you believe it I am going to have almost twenty productions under my belt by the time I am a senior Ry I mean Juliard is going to be calling practically begging for me next spring!"

"Shar I am impressed but seriously lets just get going I mean Jason's party will start in a hour and well we all know how long the 'All and mighty Sharpay Evans takes to get ready' now." Ryan responded with air quotes.

"Alright and no pastels for you mister tonight I want you to wear that brooks and brothers brown ensemble alright? We are going out with style before we delve into the lives of Rose and Jack alright?" Sharpay rifled at her brother.

"Whatever you say sis." Was all Ryan could mutter out.

That hour and half seemed to fly by for Sharpay Evans as she walked downstairs in her formal party attire with a white business suit and a low cut black silk lacy top underneath and of course her signature black stilettoes underneath her well pedicure feet.

"Ok Ry lets go!"

"Finally"

"Hey were Evans were supposed to be fashionably late plus the party will be in full swing."

"Good Point Sis."

'Seriously what would that boy do without me he would be so lost' Sharpay thought as they jumped into Ryan's car.

The ride over was uneventful and dull they just pumped themselves up with their musical pump it up mix and had fun singing 'Evans style'.

As Sharpay and Ryan Evans entered Jason's bash the party seemed to come to a halt and everything slowed down. It seemed all or at least half of the male populations eyes were upon East High's own Blonde Bombshell even a certain basketball kings own eyes.

"Man she is banging tonight!" Troy Bolton stated to his friend Chad Danforth.

"Dude you hate Sharpay Why the sudden interest in her physically?" He responded to his friend

"Well she might be the biggest Bitch I have ever known but daumn she is packing serious heat tonight." As Troy responded he carefully eyed over east highs blonde beauty and mentally undressing her in his own hormone driven mind. He unconsciously licked his lips at the forward motion she was walking and evidently toward him.

"Bolton what are you staring at? Make yourself useful get me a drink Captain and Pepsi please and well hell throw in a shot." Sharpay ordered.

"Well Evans why should I do that?"He asked inquisitively

"Well I was thinking we could do one together as a "peace treaty" for this party but whatever Bolton you missed your shot." Sharpay said without emotion.

"Sharpay I heard you wanted a Captain and Pepsi?" Zeke asked out of nowhere.

"Yes I did Baylor and thank you some people know their manners while their in front of royalty."The Ice Princess responded.

As the Party went on Sharpay did more than her share of shots and drinking game and as the Crosses clock chimed upon the hour of 12 she was well on her way of blacking out for the night.

While she was currently grinding herself into Derek Leigh a Running back on the Wildcats football team on the dance floor a sudden commotion rippled throughout the party.

"COPS!" was all Sharpay could hear.

She then stubbled around and found her purse and jacket and somehow found herself running out of the cross's small but cozy house I mean noone could compare to the Evans estate.

The next thing Sharpay knew she was opening up some random residences shed door and stuffing herself inside of the small building.

"Wow now theirs a sight I thought I would never see." Said a mysterious voice from the corner.

"Oh shut up Bolton."She sneered knowing that voice the voice she hated.

Just then they could hear a police radio in the background. As Sharpay heard that she scurried to the opposite corner. Right next to her Arch Enemy since she could remember.

"Great I suppose we could be stuck here for hours." Troy stated flatly in a hushed tone

"Shut up Bolton I don't want to be stuck here anymore than you do."Sharpay rifled back while she said that a light flashed past the window.

"Shit!"Troy wispered. "Listen I think the only way this is going to work out so we both don't have our careers screwed is if I lay on you to create less area shown." He added.

"Whatever Bolton." was all she could mutter out.

As Sharpay straightened out her body so she was laying flat on the sheds ground troy slowly and without creating a stir laid squarely on top of her and was careful to not crush her pulling a tarp over the two of them.

"Now this is a sight I thought I would never see." Stated Troy while penetrating his eyes right into the sight of the drama queens eyes.

"Oh Shut up Bolton!"Sharpay managed to barely make out before she saw the light again being waved across the single shed window instinctively she pulled Troy down to make the space less between them.

"Shar.."troy started

"Shut up troy."

"No you" was all troy could state before his chest felt a sudden certain part of the unbelievably gorgeous but untouchable Sharpay Evans crashing into him making him suddenly aware of the current situation.

"The cops are right outside so shut it." she quietly whispered into his ear driving him even more eager to take advantage of this closeness he was feeling with her.

It seemed that the Alberque P.D were outside for eons but as both teens heard the sound of a car pulling off in the distance they both were fulfilled with a sense of euphoria.

"Wow I cant believe that worked. Thank you Troy!" Sharpay said while pulling him closer into a long and tight embrace.

"No Sharpay thank you." He whispered into the blondes ears.

Sharpay looked into his eyes searching for an explanation as to why he gave gratitude back to her because as long as Sharpay Evans could remember Troy and her were like opposite magnets always crashing into each other but never actually getting along.

"Sharpay you're a very _very_ good looking girl." He whispered into her ear again stressing the extra very.

"Bolton I know save your lame lines for your cheerleaders now _move_." She rifled back at him. Sensing her try to push him off of her he leaned in to her and grazed her lips with his sending a jolt of electricity throughout his entire body.

"Bolton what the hell are you doing?" Said the beautiful figure below him.

"Something I have fantasized for a long time," was all he needed to say before his next action took over both of the teens thoughts. In a lustful rage Troy leaned down and took Sharpays face with both hands and pressed his lips against her smooth glossed soft ones and started running his fingers through her perfect strands of hair which didn't take long for the two to become engaged into a full fledged make out session. Suddenly he felt Sharpay grab a hold of his waist and flipped them over so she was straddling him.

"What are you doing?" He asked staring at the best looking girl at East High dumbfounded.

"Bolton you may be the star on the court but I own every guy on the stage so tonight shouldn't be any different and shut up before I change my mind." She ordered him.

'God she is so sexy when she takes control of situations' he thought.

As the thought ran through Troy's mind Sharpay's tongue ran through his lips and started the fight for dominance again.

'I guess she is owning me' thought troy.

Troy then reached up and started unbuttoning sharpay's jacket and slid it down and off her arms. Sharpay then skillfully unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the other side of this small shed. After that she slid his undershirt off and started kissing his neck down to his chest and running her fingernails down his abs and started slowly unbuckling his pants teasing him with small passes over his region creating a much bigger bulge than was their before. After teasing him for what seemed like forever Troy groaned out in frustration.

"You are such a tease," He said

"I know and I told you to shut up"

Finally Sharpay slid his jeans off and slid her fingers down his sides sliding off his boxers and leaning her head down with the motion until her blonde locks shielded his view of her next move. The next thing troy felt was pure extasy erupting throughout his whole body in a huge wave of euphoric pleasure.

"Oh Yeah!" He said panting

Sharpay responded to his response by going in harder and faster and pursing her lips around his shaft in a tighter embrace.

"Sharpay you are amazing!" He Cried out to this abrupt movement.

As she started running her fingers up his abs the sound of her cell could be heard ringing from her purse which caused sharpay to stop on instinct.

"Don't stop Please." Troy begged

"I have to its Ryan," She answered back lifting up her head.

As Sharpay got up doing her signature hair flip Troy couldnt help but think of the "Ice Queen" in a new light.

"Hi Ryan," Sharpay stated. After she answered her phone.

"Sharpay I have been looking for you forever you didnt get arrested did you?" Ryan asked

"No you idiot I didnt I am hiding out in some shed and I would have to have done something more than just drink a few drinks. Where are you?" She barked at him.

"I am at Jasons house don't worry I did not get a ticket because I did not drink."

"Thats good are the cops their still?"

"No come back and I'll give you a ride home or do you want me to find you some how find you."

"Sounds like a plan I'll be their ASAP Bro." She said sincerely.

Sharpay looked at Troy and remembered what was about to happen if her phone didnt ring.

"Get up Cops are gone." She said to him

_A/N: There you'll be everyone I hope it was up to par to your standards and if not well I'll work harder next time.. Anyways on a side note this is based off a true event in my life when I hid in a shed to get away from the cops. It worked but I am an idiot and went back and turned myself in.. I tell you does College teach you anything... anyways sorry it was a little delayed but its a whole lot better than the previous time gap.. I hope you all have a great day! _


End file.
